Pokémon: Hoenn adventures
by EnGreen173
Summary: Travels of Brendan and May through the Hoenn Region to discover a dark secret that has been kept from them by their families. Based upon the Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald games.
1. Chapter 1

Every year, during the annual Littleroot Town Parade, 10 students are chosen by Professor Birch to become Pokemon trainers. This year, to much surprise, only 2 students were chosen.

"As you all are aware, this is the part of the parade where I announce Littleroot's newest trainers." Professor Birch began. "However, this year, I only had two students sign up. So, without further delay, I will announce the names of our latest graduates. Brendan McCrimmon, and my own daughter May Birch." As he read these names, the two were pulled up onto the stage that Professor Birch was standing on, where they received thunderous applause, which they tried to hide from. Professor Birch continued "And it is with my belief in these two that they will enter the Pokemon League. Maybe one of them will become the reigonal champion. However, that is not my business to decide what these two will decide. Let's give another hand for these two fine young people!" And with that, applause louder than before grew from the audience, and Brendan and May both slipped away from the stage, without even the professor noticing.

"That was so embarrassing. I'm glad we got out of there." May said to Brendan.

"Yeah. Me too. I'm exhausted from the applause out there." he replied. "Let's go home. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow, and I don't want to start out tired when I choose my first Pokemon."

"I guess. Which one do you want to start with?"

"I was wanting to choose Mudkip. But now I'm not so sure," He said to her, with a tiredness in his voice.

"Well, I've already decided on Torchic. It's so cute, and I've seen it interact with the other Pokemon. From what I've seen, it's personality is just like mine," She exclaimed with confidence.

"I'm glad you know what you're gonna pick then. I'll see you tomorrow," He started to walk towards home.

"Okay, bye." She then walked up the path to her home.

That night, Brendan could not sleep. He was in bed, with the lights out, but he could not find the will in his mind to sleep. He was too excited for tomorrow, and with good reason. Tomorrow, he began his journey through the Hoenn region to become a great Pokemon trainer. He got out his cellphone, and started texting May to see if she couldn't sleep either.

11:37 PM

Brendan: you up still?

May: yeah. can't sleep

Brendan: me neither

11:38

Brendan: too excited for tomorrow to sleep

May: have you decided what you are gonna choose tomorrow?

Brendan: No. I can't decide between Mudkip and Treecko.

11:40

May: well, you better have your mind made up by morning.

Brendan: yeah. I'll try.

May: Well I'm gonna try to get to sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Brendan: K. Bye.

Brendan's alarm clock woke him up at 7:30 in the morning. Same time as usual for him. He was just as excited now as he was when he finally fell asleep after 1 AM. He was lucky he was packed for his journey already, because he would have no time to pack anything this morning. After a shower, he was barely able to finish a bowl of cereal before he had to leave if he was to get to the Birch Laboratory on time at 8:15.

As Brendan walked up to the front door of the building, he checked his watch, which read 8:32.

'I'm late,' he thought to himself, 'How am I late? I got up when my alarm went off. I got out of the house early enough. How am I late?' He kept thinking these thoughts as he entered the building... only to see Professor Birch in his night clothes.

"Brendan, what are you doing here so early?" He asked, giving out a big yawn in his speech.

"Early? It's 8:30! That's late! Not early," he said with confusion.

"No, it's 7:34 right now. You're 45 minutes early. Did you forget that Daylight Savings Time ended last night?"

"Oh, man! I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that."

"That's fine. Could you just wait for a while, though? I need to get ready myself." As he said that, he left the room, leaving Brendan alone with all the equipment.

"And Don't Touch Anything!" Professor Birch yelled from down the hall.

"Fine. I guess I just have to wait by myself." he mumbled to himself as he fell back onto the couch.

The next half hour passed, but to Brendan, it felt like eternity. He felt stupid for forgetting to set his clock back last night. He was pacing around the room, and looking around at everything that the Professor had in the lab. Finally, May entered the building.

"Well, you're up early. That's unusual for you." May said to him, with some surprise in her tone of voice.

"Yeah, well your dad reminded me that Daylight Savings ended last night, so I got up an hour early. I'm not too thrilled about it," he said to her, feeling angry because of his exhaustion.

"That doesn't justify you talking meanly to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't get to sleep until after 1, and like I said I got up an hour early."

"Did you decide what Pokemon you're gonna choose? You have about 10 minutes still to make up your mind."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that too." Brendan paused, thinking about his choices. "Yeah. I got it. I'm choosing Mudkip!" he exclaimed.

"Mudkip, is it?" A voice called out from the hallway.

"Professor?" Brendan said, as he walked out from the shadowy hall.

"Mudkip is a good choice. It's easy to raise for some people. Is that the Pokemon you choose?"

"Y-yes. Th-that's my choice," Brendan stammered, something he hadn't done in years.

"Okay, then. Mudkip is now your Pokemon." Professor Birch said as he handed Brendan the Poke Ball containing the water-type. "Have you chosen yours yet, May? Oh, that's right. You already were choosing Torchic. So, here you go then" He handed May her new Pokemon.

"I want to see what my new Pokemon is like." Brendan said to May. "Okay, come out here Mudkip!" Brendan pressed the button on the Poke Ball.

"Mudkip!" said the small blue Pokemon.

"Aww, it's so cute!" said May.

"You have your own. Why don't you call it out here. They can play together that way." Brendan said.

"Okay then," May released Torchic from it's ball and it went over to her right away.

"Torchic Tor!" It exclaimed, happily.

"It likes me a lot I guess."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Brendan said. "Ready to go now, May?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" They started to head out the door, but were stopped by the Professor.

"WAIT!" he yelled at them, before they could get out the door, stopping them in their tracks.

"Why? We got our Pokemon. Aren't we supposed to start our journey now?" May asked her father.

"There's something that I want you two to do for me," The Professor went over to his desk, and pulled out two small, red, box-like objects out of the top drawer. "I want you two to take these with you. This is a Pokedex. With this, you can record information on any Pokemon you see on your journey. Professor Oak in Kanto asked me to give these to all trainers that I send off on their journeys. I want you two to fill up these with as much information as you can on each Pokemon you see. Will you do this for me?"

"Of course I will!" Brendan exclaimed.

'Great. Another thing for him to break.' May thought to herself.

"May, will you take this as well?" Her father asked.

"Sure. I guess I will," she said with a doubtful tone. She didn't want her journey to be full of work. She wanted to have fun with her Pokemon and make new friends with others that she caught. She didn't want to disappoint her father, though.

"Good then. Here you two go," He handed both of them a Pokedex. "You will need these as well, if you are going to catch more Pokemon," He held out 5 Poke Balls in each hand. May took the one's in his right hand, and Brendan took the other ones.

"I hope you two will have fun on your journey. I also, however, don't want you two getting into any trouble," he warned them. "New trainers sometimes can be overconfident of their young Pokemon, and may try to battle people who are too strong for them. Please be careful. Your mothers would both be worried if anything happened to you," his facial expression lightened up after that. "Now. Your adventure begins. Go forth into the world," he said to them.

"We will. Thank you!" Brendan said to him.

"Thanks daddy!" May yelled to her father as she left the building.

As they walked out the door, they left their old lives of being at home with their families. Taking that place was a new life of traveling with friends, both human and Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

As Brendan and May traveled along Route 101, for Oldale Town, they were both trying to find wild Pokemon for them to capture, without success. They knew wild Pokemon lived along the path, but they didn't know why they couldn't find any.

"Why is there no wild Pokemon? I want to catch a new one to add to my team," Brendan complained to May.

"Don't ask me. I wouldn't know why there aren't any wild Pokemon appearing to us. Now stop complaining," She said to him. "How long do you think it is to Oldale Town?"

"Umm... According to the map, it's 2 inches away," he said, still unable to use a sense of direction.

"Let me see it," May said to him, grabbing the map out of his hands. "YOU IDIOT! THAT'S NOT 2 INCHES, THAT'S 2 MILES!" She yelled angrily at him, her mind burning with range at his lack of a directional sense.

"Sorry. It's not my fault I can't read maps easily," he said to her, as quietly as he could with her still being able to hear it, with his eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Yeah, it's not your fault. I shouldn't be blaming you. I just am really upset about not finding any wild Pokemon," noticing him starting to cry, she felt more regret than she already had. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I forgot you were so sensitive. I really am sorry," she said to him.

"Okay, well.. I-I don't know what to do know," he replied, still sniffling in between some words.

"We shouldn't be too far away from Oldale Town now, though. We've been walking for a while."

"Yeah, it can't be too long now,"

After a few more minutes, they came to the end of the small forest they were in, and could see a distant village on the horizon. After following the path a little more, they arrived in Oldale Town, and went immediately to the Pokemon Center to call the Professor.

"Hi, Dad!" May said to her father over the videophone.

"Hi, May. I see you've made it to Oldale Town," he said.

"Yeah, we did, but there were no wild Pokemon on the way here," Brendan replied, interrupting the conversation.

"Hello, Brendan. There were no wild Pokemon on your journey so far? That is strange. There should be plenty of them around. Especially Zigzagoon, at this time of year. They usually gather around where the main colony of them are, which is located near the Route 101 path."

"Well, we didn't see any at all. Not even a Wurmple," May said, pushing Brendan away from the phone.

"Let me know if you have any other strange happenings along your journey, okay?" The Professor replied to her, worried that something may have happened to the wild Pokemon.

"Ok. We will. Bye!" May turned off the phone.

As Brendan and May turned to leave the center, Nurse Joy called out to them.

"Wait! You said there were no wild Pokemon on your way here from Littleroot Town?" she questioned them.

"Y-yeah? What about it?" they asked her.

"Well, I have been getting similar reports from other trainers coming from Littleroot that they couldn't find any wild Pokemon. Not a single one. Well, you two better be off then, I guess," Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye!" They both said to the nurse at the counter, as they both left the building.

"Well, that was weird," Brendan said to May.

"Weird? How so?" She asked.

"Well, for one, Nurse Joy said that other trainers have been reporting a lack of wild Pokemon. And two, your father seemed unusually excited."

"Excited?! He didn't look excited at all! In fact, he looked extremely worried!" She yelled at him.

"Oh, well I _thought_ he looked excited," he mumbled.

Back at the Birch Laboratory, the Professor was getting ready to head out.

"Honey, what are you doing?" his wife called out to him.

"I'm heading out for a while. May just called and said they got to Oldale Town safely. But the part that is worrying me is that she said there were no wild Pokemon on the way there, so I'm gonna go check it out," he replied back to her.

"Well, be back by 6. Remember we have dinner plans tonight," she reminded him.

"Okay then. I'll be back by 6, if I can't find out an explanation before then,"

"Well, now I guess the next place we need to head to is Petalburg City," May said to Brendan, as they started walking along route 102. "Apparently, there is a gym in the middle of the city,"

"Really?" he replied with excitement on his face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and he started running off away from her.

"Wait for me! Stop!" May called out to him, but it was no use. He was already out of sight.

As Brendan ran down the path, he was too excited about thinking of the gym, that he stopped watching what was in front of him. He soon collided with another trainer and they were both knocked down to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The trainer yelled at Brendan.

"S-sorry. I was just.." Brendan said

"Yeah, you were just trying to get someone hurt!" The trainer continued, interrupting what Brendan was trying to say.

"I said I was sorry," Brendan said. "Oww, my head," He felt pain running through his head like never before.

"You okay kid?" The trainer asked.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am."

"BRENDAN!" called out a voice from the distance. The voice was May's, and it didn't sound too happy. She appeared coming up the path, running towards them. "YOU LEFT ME BEHIND BACK THERE!"

"Yeah, I got kind of carried away..." he replied to her. May could see that he was in pain still.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried about him. She was angry at him for leaving her back there, but she still cared about him.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a bit,"

"Well, don't you want to go challenge that gym?"

"Of course I do! Let's go!" He got up right away, forgetting about his head pain.

"There's one thing you will need before you go challenge any gym," said the trainer to both May and Brendan, who were already starting to head off.

"What's that?" May asked.

"Well, for starters, you need to train your Pokemon if you want to be strong enough to beat the leader of any gym,"

"Okaaay..."

"Also, you will probably want more than one Pokemon on your party at any one time. How many do you have?"

"Uhh...I have one.." Brendan said, pausing slightly between words.

"I only have one as well," May told the trainer.

"With one Pokemon, you'll never stand a chance against Norman in Petalburg City," he told them. To Brendan, it seemed as if he was scolding them for not catching any Pokemon.

"We only have one Pokemon each because we can't find any around here!" Brendan yelled at the trainer. However, just as he finished, a Lotad appeared behind the trainer, walking around them.

"Hey, look! A Lotad!" May exclaimed. "It's so cute! I'm gonna catch it!" she went over towards it. "Go, Torchic!" she pressed the button on the front of the Poke Ball, and out came Torchic, ready for battle.

"Torchic!" said the little, orange creature.

"Use your scratch attack, now!" May commanded her Pokemon. Torchic ran at the Lotad, and landed a direct hit on it.

"Now, to catch it. Go, Poke Ball!" She threw an empty ball at the Lotad, and it was engulfed into the capsule. The ball started shaking back and forth, and it stopped. May had caught a Lotad.

"YES! I CAUGHT A LOTAD!" She exclaimed, happy to catch her first Pokemon on her first try. Brendan, however, was completely unimpressed.

"Beginner's luck," he mumbled. "Anyone can catch a Pokemon on their first try."

After walking down Route 102 a little while, a Poochyena came out of the bushes and onto the path. "See? I'll catch this Poochyena, not only to prove my point, but also to get a new friend!" He unhooked the Poke Ball containing Mudkip and released the Pokemon from its confinement.

"So, you are really gonna just settle for the first Pokemon you see that I didn't catch? Wow, you are sooo pathetic, Brendan."

"Mudkip, use tackle!"

"Mud-kip!" the little blue creature said, as it tackled the Poochyena to the ground.

"Okay, use tackle again!"

"Mud-kip!" Once again, Poochyena was down from Mudkip's tackle.

"Now, time to catch it! Go, Poke Ball!" Brendan threw the ball at Poochyena, and it was swallowed up by energy. After a few shakes, it stopped moving, and now he had a new Pokemon.

"See, I told you it was easy," Brendan told May, taunting her.

"You only caught it because you attacked it twice. I only attacked it once," May gloated

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure it would be caught."

"Doesn't matter anymore, though," May yawned. It had been a very long day.

"So, you're tired?" Brendan asked her sarcastically.

"No. This story is boring. Of course I'm tired!" she replied in a more sarcastic tone.

"Okay, well, Petalburg City is just up ahead," he was pointing to a sign that said exactly that.

"We'll stop there for the night, then," May was walking slower than she had been earlier.

Within 10 minutes, they had reached the Pokemon Center in Petalburg. They didn't know where in Petalburg they could stay, however, so they asked Nurse Joy.

"Is there any place in this town we could stay at for the night?" May asked.

"Well, there aren't any hotels here, but there are rooms that trainers can stay in during the night here."

"Okay. Can you lead us to a room?" Brendan asked.

"Just follow me," Nurse Joy told them. They followed Nurse Joy through the corridors of the building: first taking a left, then another left, then a right, then a left, and finally a right, before they got to their room.

After they got in the room, Brendan collapsed onto his bed.

"Ugh, I'm soo tired!" he complained to May.

"_You're_ tired? I'm the one who should be tired, after having to catch up with you earlier today."

"Never mind that, let's just get some sleep." Brendan let out a big yawn, and almost instantly fell asleep.

'Wow, I guess he really was tired.' May thought. 'Well, I should get some sleep too.'

And May just laid there on the bed, but could not fall asleep. She didn't feel tired enough. She fell asleep not too long after, though.


	3. Chapter 3

May awoke to the sun streaming into the room. She thought for a moment that she was back in her room in Littleroot Town, except she realised she wasn't when she saw Brendan staring at her.

"Hi May! You ready for another day of adventuring?" Brendan asked, with a big grin on his face. He was all ready to go out, which was completely the opposite of what he usually was.

"Oh my god Brendan, get away from me!" May was completely embarrassed about having Brendan watch her sleep. "What time is it?" she asked him, not having recovered from the shock of what she had just gone through.

"Almost 11, and you're late. Now, Come on! I want to go to challenge the gym!" Brendan was walking out the door of the room, almost running into the door on his way out.

"Uh, I'd rather not go today. We could always come back. I hear the Rustboro gym is much easier."

"Well, I want to go today. You can stay behind if you want, but I'm going." Brendan rushed down the hall, and into the Pokemon Center's main reception area. He found many trainers already in the hall, trying to get their Pokemon healed. He saw a Swellow, many Zigzagoon, a Marill, and lots of other pokemon.

'I wonder if all these Pokemon were battling the Gym leader...' Brendan thought to himself, as he saw the terrible condition the Pokemon were in. They looked very beaten up, some more than others.

"Nurse Joy, please heal my Pokemon!"

"Nurse Joy, my Pokemon are hurt!"

These cries of help from the trainers continued for many minutes, until finally, Nurse Joy's anger gene kicked in.

"IF I HAVE YOUR POKEMON NOW, THEN GET OUT OF MY HAIR. EVERYONE ELSE, FORM A NEAT, SINGLE-FILE LINE IN FRONT OF THE DESK!" she yelled in a voice louder than what it would be if she spoke into a megaphone. "Thank you!" she calmly said once everyone complied.

'Wow, I didn't know that Nurse Joy could act like that. Oh well, I won't be needing her help until _after_ I beat the gym.'

"Hey Brendan! Wait up!" May called out, running out from the hallway.

"Oh, hey May. Wait. THAT RHYMES!" Brendan was feeling pretty impressed with himself. Actually he felt a little too impressed, and as a result, he got a big smack in the face from May.

"What was that for?" Brendan asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Stay focused here. You're going to the gym, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you will probably need to go train your Pokemon so that you'll be strong enough. I don't think you're ready yet."

"Yeah, well I don't need your opinion. I'm headed to the gym right now!" He ran out the door and got to the gym in less than a minute. He opened the doors, and found just a plain room.

The room was empty and dark. Brendan saw a dark figure standing in the back of the room, across from the door.

"So, Brendan. You finally made it here. I've been waiting for you for a couple days," said the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Brendan said, with wonder, and confusion.

"Oh, I think you know who I am. I've known you since before you were born!"

"Now I'm scared!" Brendan was shaking, heading back towards the door.

"LIGHTS!" the man called out. Suddenly, the entire room was lit with intense white lights and it was hard for Brendan to see.


	4. Chapter 4

"DAD!" Brendan yelled as he ran over to the man standing on the opposite side of the room.

"So, you've finally made it here. Your mother called me 2 days ago to say that you were coming here." the man said.

"Really? Why would she do that? Both of you knew that I would come here right away after I left."

"Well, she just wanted to let me know that you were on your way. And besides, you could have stayed here last night."

"How did _you_ know that we got here last night?" Brendan questioned. He felt a bit creeped out by this knowledge his father had.

"It's quite simple. I can see the Pokemon Center through those windows. I'm not blind. I didn't know you decided to travel with May. Now, you won't have to have any of your stuffe.." Norman started to say, but was immediately cut off by Brendan.

"You agreed with me never to speak of that outside home again!"

"I'm just kidding," Norman said with a laugh. "Anyway, I'm just glad to see that you made it safe here."

"Well, thanks for your concern. And now, I want a gym match." Brendan was ready for this battle.

"Brendan, you can't challenge me first. Just because I'm in the first gym you see, doesn't mean you can just challenge me first." He started feeling a bit disappointed in his son's knowledge. "Head to Rustbo.." He was then interrupted again by another kid who just walked in.

"Mr. McCrimmon! I'm here!" Said the boy. He had green hair, and green pants, with a white shirt.

"Oh, you must be Wally," said Norman. "I'm supposed to help you catch a Pokemon, right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Dad, are you having _another_ affair? You remember how mom responded last time." Brendan said, worried that he might lose his dad to another family.

"No, Brendan. This is different. And, I don't want to remember that time. I've moved past that. And, since you're here, I've decided that you will go take Wally here, and help him catch a Pokemon." Norman seemed a bit cross with Brendan for bringing up unwanted memories, and was trying hard to repress a flashback to that event.

"But Dad! I have a mission to accomplish!" Brendan complained. "I can't be bogged down with work right now."

"Brendan, be nice and help Wally catch a Pokemon. If you don't, I'll have no choice but to ground you for a week." Norman was serious. With crossed arms, and a face that said 'I mean it,' Brendan obeyed his father.

"Fine, I'll go and help him. Come on, Wally. Let's go get you a Pokemon." So, Brendan and Wally left the gym, but not before Norman gave Wally a Pokemon for temporary use to catch a Pokemon

As they approached Route 102, Wally got a bit nervous and started doubting if he could actually catch a Pokemon.

"I don't think I can do this." Wally said.

"Don't doubt yourself, Wally. I don't doubt myself, and look how far I've come." Brendan reassured him.

"Okay, I guess. How many Pokemon do you have?" Wally asked.

"Umm, two." Brendan replied.

"Wow! You have two Pokemon?! Cool!"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Just as he said that, they arrived at Route 102.

"So, this is where you catch wild Pokemon?" Wally asked.

"Yep. I caught my second Pokemon here. I remember it like it was just yesterday. Oh, wait. That was yesterday!" Brendan started feeling embarrassed that he forgot what day it was.

"Hey, look! A Ralts!" Wally exclaimed. "Ralts is my favorite Pokemon! I'm gonna catch it!" Wally sent out the Zigzagoon that Norman gave him. "Okay, now use tackle!" The zigzagoon tackled Ralts to the ground.

"Okay, Zigzagoon, return!" Wally called the Pokemon back into its ball. "Now, I throw a ball at it to catch it, right?" Wally asked, without looking at Brendan, who was standing behind him, watching Wally's technique for catching Pokemon. Brendan just nodded, without saying a word. Wally, now ready to go for it, threw the Poke Ball at the wild Ralts. After a moment, the ball stopped moving around.

"YAY! I GOT A POKEMON!" Wally exclaimed, not caring about disturbing any wild Pokemon that were sleeping in the tall grass surrounding the path.

"Okay. Now you got a Pokemon. Can we please go back to the gym now?" Brendan asked Wally.

"Oh, yes. Let's go." Wally said, staring at the ball that contained his newly-caught Pokemon.

They walked along the path, Brendan walking slowly, with his head hung low. Wally was skipping, happy that he now had a Pokemon. It was not long before they got back to the Petalburg Gym.

"Dad, we're back!" Brendan called out. But there was no answer. 'He probably abandoned us to go continue in his affair.' Brendan was utterly confused as to why his father would have left. Suddenly, one of the inside doors opened. Out of the door, came Norman.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. Did you catch a Pokemon?" Norman asked Wally.

"Yes, I did! I caught an awesome Ralts!" Wally said. "Here's your Pokemon back." Wally handed over the borrowed Zigzagoon.

"Thank you. And now, what are you planning to do?" He asked.

"Well, now I have to go to Verdanturf Town to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I'll be seeing you two later." Wally exited the building, waving as he left.

"Well, now. As I was saying before he came in here the first time, you should head to Rustboro City. Challenge the leader, Roxanne, there." He told Brendan.

"But when can I challenge you?" Brendan asked his father, wanting a battle right away.

"You'll battle me later on, for sure. But not now. You must first become much stronger."

"Okay, then. I'll go challenge Roxanne, then come back here to challenge you!" Brendan said.

"Brendan. What did I just say? You need to become a _lot_ stronger than you are right now. Before you can challenge me, you must obtain, umm, 4 badges! That's right. You must obtain 4 gym badges before you may challenge me."

"Fine. But I'm warning you. By that time, I'll be strong enough to beat you easily!" Brendan exclaimed. Norman just laughed.

"We'll see, Brendan. We'll see," Norman said.

Brendan turned away and started leaving the gym, but not before he was stopped by his dad.

"Remember not to neglect your Pokemon's feelings. Losing a lot will make them not like you, because then they will believe that you aren't a good trainer. Also, you should make sure to give them a treat every now and then." Brendan nodded, then left the gym.

Standing outside waiting for him was none other than May.

"So, how did it go? Did you win your first badge?" she aksed in a teasing tone.

"Knock it off, May. I didn't even get to battle," Brendan told her. "What I did get to do is watch some kid catch a Pokemon. It was soo boring! I thought my head would implode!"

"Well then, where are we headed now?" May asked.

"My dad said to go to Rustboro City. He said I should challenge the gym leader there."

"Okay, then. Off we go! Last one there pays for dinner!" May yelled as she started running.

"Hey! That's not fair! You got a head start." Brendan yelled back, as he took off down the road.

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. I'd really enjoy to hear your reviews of this story, so please send me some!**


	5. Chapter 5

"May! Wait up!" Brendan called out as he ran down the southern half of Route 104.

"You're gonna have to be fast if you wanna catch up!" She yelled, in a very playful tone.

"No, really! May! Stop!"

"What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of..." May suddenly stopped running. In front of her was a huge cliff, which had a beach and the ocean below it. Brendan finally caught up to May, and stood looking over the cliff in amazement.

"Wooooooow," is all that could come out of his mouth. He knew instantly that he wanted to go down there and play around. "Can we May? Please?" he asked, begging like a child wanting candy.

"Fine. Just 1 hour, though. We have to get through the forest before nightfall," she said.

"YAY! Thank you! Thank you May!" Brendan was all giddy, and hugging May.

"One condition," she added, with Brendan still hugging her.

"What's that?"

"Get off of me now!" she demanded. He immediately let go of her. After about a minute of searching, they found the stairs that led down to the beach. However, across the top of the steps was a sign that said 'DANGER! DO NOT CROSS'.

"Come on, May! Let's go!" he started climbing over the sign.

"I don't think we should do this now. Look at the sign." she said, pointing at it with her thumb, like she was asking to go hitchhiking.

"May, didn't anyone ever tell you that signs don't know anything? They don't have brains. Or eyes for that matter. Therefore, they can't say what they can't see." And with that, Brendan started climbing down the steps. Each step creaked as he went down them.

"I can't watch this. It's his decision, not mine." She promptly went over to a bench that just happened to be right next to where she was standing, and sat down. She started looking at her watch just to see how long it would be before he either got hurt, or came back up.

30 seconds passed, and May heard a much louder creak from the steps than before, then heard the splintering sound of wood breaking. Then she heard Brendan screaming out in pain. She went over to the railing keeping people from falling down, and looked down. There, she saw Brendan laying there.

"I knew it! I told you not to go down there, but you wouldn't listen," she scolded him.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Just help me please!" he said, trying to get enough strength to yell up there.

"Fine, I'll go get help. Just, wait there!"

"I think that's all I _can_ do."

May got out her cellphone, and called for emergency services. Helicopters arrived in 5 minutes, and ground response teams got there after another 5 mintues.

"Miss, tell us exactly what happened," one of the medical response personnel told May, while Brendan was being loaded into the ambulance for transport back to Petalburg City.

"Well, we came to the cliff, and he wanted to go down there. I told him he could, until he started climbing over that sign right there," she said, pointing to the sign. "Then, I told him to get back up here, because it wasn't safe. He didn't listen, and continued going down the steps. I didn't chase after him because I could tell it could end badly, which it obviously did. I went and sat down, waiting for him to either come back up or for him to get hurt, because trying to reason with him wasn't working. He came to the broken step less than a minute after I sat down, and then he cried out in pain. I kept him talking so that he would stay awake. I called you guys, and then you got here, and then you asked me what happened, and that brings you up to the present," she said, out of breath from continuous talking.

"Well, it's a good thing that you kept yourself from getting hurt so that you could get help. I think you should come in the ambulance to keep him company," he said.

"Fine, I guess. I don't have anything better to do anyway." So May got in the back of the red and white van, and they rushed to Petalburg to get Brendan to the hospital. Once there, May was asked to wait out with all the other visitors while they operated on him.

**Sorry for not posting anything for a while. School, and the like are to blame, as well as me not having much inspiration. Please review the story, and I'd like to hear what you all think will happen. We might end up seeing something not good happen...**


End file.
